


Sing For Me

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [81]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: For the fluff prompts: But I want to hear you sing—kylux





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Masturbation, Sex Toys

Kylo fisted his hands in the bed sheets, drawing his fists up tight as his heels scrambled against the mattress. Every inch of his skin was dripping with sweat, leaving his hair sticking to his skin, and he breathed harshly through his nose as he tried to hold out against Hux’s assault.

Hux, he assumed, hadn’t moved from the position had adopted shortly after he had begun this torture. That was, lying on his side, head pillowed on one fist so he could watch Kylo’s struggles with a small, sly smile, while his other hand moved with intent between Kylo’s legs, directing the toy inside him.

The toy moved and Kylo screwed his eyes shut, swallowing the whine that threatened to rise up from his throat. Beside him, he heard Hux tut, and then shuffle closer to him. A moment later Hux’s hand began to play with his hair, pulling strands loose from his forehead. Kylo opened his eyes again, staring at Hux, trying to implore him for mercy, but Hux wouldn’t meet his look.

The toy shifted again, and Kylo gasped soundlessly, back arching up from the bed. As Hux released the pressure, he collapsed down again, body tense; turning his head away from Hux’s teasing fingers.

“Come on now darling,” Hux purred his voice the very model of reasonableness. “You know what I want.”

“Ngh!” Kylo snarled as the toy pressed up, his cock throbbing painfully as the vibrations increased but still stayed just shy of being enough.

“No?” Hux asked, his breath brushing across Kylo’s cheek. “But I want to hear you sing.”

Kylo felt his eyes sting as Hux continued to nuzzle at his ear.

“Please, Kylo?”

Kylo turned his head back towards him, nestling his hand in Hux’s open palm. He looked into Hux’s endlessly blue eyes, the only thing he was able to focus on. Hux looked away from a moment, changing the program on the toy so pulses rocked through Kylo’s body. He felt his eyes roll back in his head, his body wanting to simultaneously melt and thrust down on the toy.

“That’s it, let me hear you.”

Kylo was only distantly aware of the noises he was making, too far gone in trying to chase his pleasure, Hux simply holding the toy now for him to move on. He could feel his cheeks heat, Hux’s cool lips pressed first to one, then the other, more encouragement in his ear as Hux nestled there.

“Hux...” Kylo keened, his voice a rising note.

“I’ve got you.”

Kylo’s body seemed to stutter in its desperation, and he released the sheets to lift one hand and grasp himself. He pulled roughly at himself, and came with Hux’s name on his lips and his own voice in both their ears.

As Kylo came back to himself, he became aware of the rawness of his throat, and his cheeks coloured as he realised how loud he’d been.

“None of that,” Hux said from beside him, eyes soft as he looked over Kylo. “You have no idea how beautiful you are when you sing.”


End file.
